


The Most Gentle of Loves

by KohiNaka



Category: Akash: Path of the Five
Genre: Aurora - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Custom MC, F/M, I'm a thirsty bitch, Large cinnamon roll turned sinnamon roll, Lux - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, akash - Freeform, akash path of the five, big beefy boys are hot, plot what plot?, sex in a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiNaka/pseuds/KohiNaka
Summary: Lux has loved her from day one, patiently, sweetly, never asking anything in return. It's time he takes, for once--with Rain's blessing and urging.





	The Most Gentle of Loves

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't played Akash; what the actual heck are you doing here??? Go now, and fall in love with beautiful boys.  
> But especially Lux.

It occurs to Rain far too late, how much larger than herself Lux has grown.

Sure, she'd seen him every day since they'd started school together--But it was never like this. Not in this light, his body hovering over hers, hands tracing her sides like she was something delicate. And maybe she was, in comparison to him. Nothing about his stature was small or soft, in that moment. 

Which was odd, Rain thought to herself, as she had always known Lux to be gentle, never too rough or brash or unthinking; Speaking of unthinking, however, Rain's mind was wiped clean of Lux's previous demure nature, now solely focused on the insistent press of his lips against hers, his tongue easily prying her lips apart to stroke over hers, every inch of him firm and so warm.

She whined, softly, as she opened her legs for him to lay between them, the mild protest of the chair below them hardly registering in her mind; Rain reached her hands up, as she had wanted to do for some time, and slid her fingers into his hair, the golden strands flowing like fields of grass bowing with the wind. If the press of something hard against her inner thigh wasn't an indication that he'd liked her little noise, Lux enticed her to make another sound with his teeth finding her bottom lip, then soothing the sting with another kiss. Rain had to break away for a moment, just to breathe, but reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up adamantly. 

"I want you," She said quietly, eyes darkened with her lust. Rain couldn't help but smile a bit at Lux's ensuing scramble to remove the top half of his clothing, the tunic and scarf falling who knows where on the floor with the book--She let herself be greedy, hands roaming the toned planes of his stomach and chest, but Lux wasn't satisfied with simply watching her do so. His own touch grew bolder, fingers sweeping across her ribs, moving inwards, but stilling before contact with her breasts. Rain looked to see his eyes searching hers, and she smiled, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"You can do whatever you want..." Rain said in a low purr, nails lightly scraping his scalp, fingers toying with the short strands at the back of his head. "I'm all yours, Lux."

That seemed to be the only incentive he needed; Lux leaned down to kiss her again until she was absolutely breathless, his larger hand cupping her breast and massaging it with purpose. Rain sighed in contentment against his lips, her own hands resuming mapping out the planes of his body until she knew them by heart. Lux only broke from her once he too, needed air, the two of them quietly gasping for breath in his darkening room the only sound between them. After only a second's hesitation, Lux peeled her top up and over her breasts, seeing them jiggle and shift as he did so. A bit of color rose to his cheeks, but he still leaned down, taking a pert bud into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue as one hand found the other breast, trying to give it fair treatment--but was it really fair just how good his touch was to her?

Rain moaned airily in her throat, legs lightly squeezing his hips at the new sensations. It wasn't as though she had any prior experience besides her own hands, and she was sure that Lux didn't either--Yet she couldn't help but feel lucky that he was such a quick study, carefully taking in the things that made her especially vocal and abusing them liberally. He almost looked amused at her wanton expression, and Rain huffed, pouting down at him before an idea came to her. She traced her hand across what she had already felt, but went lower, the pads of her fingers caressing the persistent bulge that she could clearly feel pressed against her. Lux stiffened for a moment, but then resumed the pleasure on her breasts, though his cheeks had lit up a visible pink. 

She bit her lip, and did it again, and again after that, increasing the pressure until she was rubbing his length with the palm of her hand; He had started to make the most beautiful noises, in her opinion, low groans and soft pleas muffled against her skin, and all Rain wanted was to hear more. She gently guided him off of her so that she could remove her top, and quietly whispered for him to sit in the chair. Lux complied with her, of course, still looking a bit embarrassed; But the color in his face only darkened when she dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands skimming over the tops of his thighs as she looked up at him through her lashes. He found himself holding tightly to the arms of his favorite chair with both hands, but simply swallowed, waiting to see what she would do. And Rain didn't disappoint.

With careful, slightly nervous movements, Rain tugged his pants down his hips enough that she could free his erection--With Lux's help, of course, because there was no way she would be able to do it otherwise--and once the shock of seeing its size and how it twitched in the air had worn off, she swallowed down her reservations, leaning forward to lick across the head. The reaction she received from Lux was encouraging, as he'd taken a sharp breath in, but kept his eyes glued to hers. Rain repeated the motion, tasting his essence and not entirely put off by the flavor. She gently took his length in one hand, starting a slow pace of stroking, and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. 

That had earned her a little hiss and another harsh breath, his fingers twitching where they held onto the chair--and partly his sanity. Rain hummed, quietly, pleased that she could please him, too, and experimentally bobbed her head, goosebumps raising on the flesh of her arms. There was something she liked a little too much about this, she thought absently, watching Lux's face twist in ecstasy at her efforts; Rain was more than surprised when he lifted her head off of him, all of a sudden, her body weightless as Lux swapped their positions. Quite unexpectedly, Rain felt her shorts being pulled down her legs, and when she caught Lux's eyes, she felt a thrum of electricity start in the backs of her thighs and spread up her spine. Was he..?

Her question was answered fairly quickly--Large hands parted her legs and settled her thighs on his shoulders, and Lux descended on her wet folds like he was starving for them. He wrapped his hands over her hips, holding her close, and used his tongue to taste her, making her squirm and arch; Lux kissed over her clit once, before he rolled it between his teeth, then showered it with attention using the flat of his tongue. He'd reduced her to a desperate mess fairly quickly, flicking his fingers over her bud and turning his head to suck dark marks into the skin of her thighs, and Rain wondered if anyone could fault her for falling in love at the moment that she came, holding tightly to his hair, eyes squeezed shut in rapture. 

Lux kissed her cheeks until she could think again, and Rain rewarded him with a love mark on his neck; It would be covered by his scarf, but she would know it was there, and that was what mattered to her. When he finally stripped himself of his pants, leaving them both bare before each other, Rain couldn't help but pull him close, covering each bit of skin she could reach with her kisses and soft affection. He looked at her like she was the world, something dear and precious--and Rain realized that she felt the same for him. Maybe she always had. She locked her lips with his, and once they'd arranged themselves comfortably over the chair again, she helped guide him into her; Lux's breath was hot and low in her ear, whispering praises and checking her comfort all in one breath, and Rain quieted his worry with her kisses, murmuring in return how wonderful he felt inside her.

When he began to move, they lost themselves in each other, crying out as they indulged every desire together; Rain could barely think beyond the way he slid so perfectly between her walls, stroking far inside and producing the most lewd wet slapping sounds. He drove home with more force as she praised him, sweat beading on his temple in his concentration, desperate to make her fall into bliss with him. Rain reached between them as he pounded away, fingers flickering over her clit to make her tense, her orgasm fast approaching again. But Lux made her feel divine, made her feel untouchable, unbreakable, and she would chase that feeling as far as she could take it. When she came again, he shuddered at her walls clamping around him, driving in deep and holding there as they rode out their highs together. 

And then they could breathe again, even as they held tightly to each other, relaxing in the after glow of their coupling--Rain kissed his knuckles, looking up at her love with nothing but adoration, and Lux returned it ten-fold. She wondered if she could ever love him just as fully as he loved her, one day, as he smiled, kissing her forehead, and took her to his bed to rest in instead.

She fell softly to dreams, all other responsibilities and worries gone for the night; For here, she was safe, in the arms of her gentlest love.


End file.
